A lonely soul
by ikkebenraar
Summary: Maka Albarn is 15 year old, an ice-cold assassin and a vampire. Her new mission; Kill the weapon Soul Eater Evans. She logs on into the DWMA and becomes a student. But there happens something unexpected and Maka and Soul fear for there live. Read and review! Please!
1. Chapter 1

_A Lonely Soul _

**N: This is my second fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**Maka: I hope so..**

**Soul: Where is it about?**

**N: You'll see…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maka POV**

It was a very dark night. The moon didn't shine very much light. But I didn't care. I could see everything, all the details on the roof I was standing, just like it was day. I liked the dark, it made me feel comfortable, I knew that my victim wouldn't see me. I jumped on another roof when a smell caught my attention. It was him! I smelled again. "Aah", I whispered. "You brought some friend." I licked my lips when I thought of all the blood and my teeth started to grow. My face was busy with changing and my eyes turned red. "Dinner time", I said with a smile and jumped of the roof on my goal. He fell on the ground and before he could even say a word I shot him through the head. Blood came in streams of his head. "Well you bitch", a voice behind me said and pointed a gun at me. "Don't scream, it'll make the pain worse", I said with a cold voice. "Wha", he wanted to say when a huge knife from my back punctured his stomach. A high scream filled the night.

"I killed them. I killed them all", I said. A pair of hands clapped slowly. "And what did you do with the bodies?" "I drank their blood, consumed their soul's and burned the leftovers." Good job, miss Albarn," a voice from the dark said. "How", he started, when I answered: "294 soul's." "Oh yeah, true, you can read minds" he said. "Well, you did your job, here's your reward." He threw a bag at me. I caught it and opened it immediately. "50 guns and 1000 euro's, as promised", he said. I walked away with a cold smile and jumped through the window into the night.

30 minutes later I lay down on a hotel bed and thought about my live. I didn't need food, water and sleep. The only thing I needed were blood and soul's. Blood to keep me alive and to strength my vampire powers and soul's to make my weapon form even more powerful. I love it to be a vampire, I thought and smiled to the dark.

**Soul's POV**

"Don't cry", I said to my red-haired meister. "You're only going to Ireland, not to the end of the world." Niamh smiled through her tears and hugged me tightly. "Don't get yourself in trouble while I'm gone", she said. "And don't pare up with another meister!" "Never", I said. "You're the only one who understands me and my soul wavelength." "Last call for all the passengers to the trip to Ireland. The plane will take off about 2 minutes from gate 6" a voice from the loudspeaker said. "I guess I have to go." Niamh said and she picked up her suit-case. "Any good-bye hug" I asked and she gave e one. The she walked away and I tried to hide my tears. Crying isn't cool, I said to myself. Niamh waved at me for one last time and walked through the gate into the plain. I watched the plane get up and walked away with my hands in my pocket.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**N: Sooooo, how was it? For the ones that want to know, my first fanfic is: May my soul reach you**

**Maka: COOOOOOOl!**

**Soul: I didn't cry!**

**N: I know, you wanna be 'cool' **

**Soul: Come back…**

**Maka: Or I'll drink your blood and eat your soul!**

**N: That's right!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Lonely Soul_

_Chapter 2_

**N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Maka: I am so awesome!**

**Soul: What Ever….**

**N: Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Soul's POV**

"Shit", I cursed when I saw Cristina and her 'friends' walking in my direction. "What's wrong?", Black Star asked. "Cristina", I answered. "Not again", Liz said offended. "Hey Soul", Cristina said when she reached me. "How's everything?" "Why does that bother you?", I said. "You know why", Kid said. "Because you wanna be his meister." "Not. Gonna. Happen." I said angrily. "Oh come on, Soul. Niamh's not gonna come back. And you know that!" Cristina said. "Shut up", I said and wanted to strangle her. "Come on girls, he will see that I'm the best choice." And with that she turned around and walked away with her troop of girls on her heels. "I hate that girl, you know that", I said. On that moment the bell rang. "Ding dong, dead dong" They heard and Tsubaki said: "Come on, we have to go to class".

**Maka's POV**

"What?!" I said to the dark. "My new mission is to kill a 17 year old boy?!" "Oh, but not just a boy, he's a weapon". "So?", I said and transformed my arm into a knife. "I'm one to, and a meister". "I know", my master said. "And you're a lot powerful than him, but he is a great danger to us all!" "Alright, where is he then?" "Well, this is a special one", he said. "You can't just walk to him and shoot him. You have to go to his school and become a student". "But why?", I asked. "You ask to many questions", he snarled. "Here are your clothes and schoolbooks. And DON'T let me down!" "Never sir!" And I walked away and the last thing I heard was his laugh.

**Soul's POV**

"Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room", Stein said and pointed to the door. I closed my books and walked to the door. 3 minutes later I knocked on the door and a voice said: "Come in". I opened it and Lord Death said: "Heeya, how's everything Soul?" "I'm good, but why did u call me sir?" "Well, I wanted to ask why you didn't choose a new partner yet? You have to go on a mission soon and you can't do it all alone!" "I can do it!" I said. "Why does everything think I can't?" "Oke, you can go on one mission alone and if you fail you will get a new meister", Lord Death said. "Alright, Lord Death. Can I choose a mission now?" "No, you will get a special one. Here". And he gave me a paper. It said:

_**Special mission**_

_**ONLY for 2 star meisters and Death-scythes**_

_In the town Las Vegas has been 30 kills._

_They are not committed by a human or kishin_

_You will have to kill a vampire_

_Reward: 60 soul's_

I read it quickly and said: "A vampire? But I thought…." "I know, I didn't knew that there were vampires here either. But do you accept the mission?" "Yes Lord Death. When can I start?" "Tomorrow you will leave alone around 8 o'clock in the morning. Go home now and get some rest. You will need its".

**Maka's POV**

"No", the woman said softly. "Shhh, It's alright", I said and bit her neck. She resisted one minute and after that there was only a small sound and the woman was empty. "Oh man, do I love Las Vegas", I said and laughed wide and showed my bloody teeth.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**N: Finally I finished it.. I know it isn't much but I hope you'll like it.**

**Maka: Jesus, I'm scary!**

**Soul: I already knew!**

**Maka: Shut up!**

**N: Come back or**

**Maka: I'll drink your blood and eat your soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Lonely Soul_

_Chapter 2_

**N: I hate school! Really!**

**Soul: School isn't cool… I know!**

**Maka: Jeez, you guys really don't understand how nice it can be!**

**Soul: Whatever… **

**N: Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Soul's POV**

"So, Las Vegas hu", Liz said. "Why do you get a death-scythe mission and a big star like me doesn't!", Black Star said indignantly. "I think that when I don't have a meister it's the same level", I said. "Where's the mission about?", Kid asked. "I have to kill a vampire", I said. "A vampire", Tsubaki asked worried. "Yeah", I said and grabbed the mission paper out of my pocket. Tsubaki read it and said: "60 soul's?!" "Yeah, but I have to kill a vampire and I don't really know how". "Stab your knife through his heart", Kid said. "Doesn't it only works with a wooden stake?", I answered. They kept quiet for a few moments. "Well, good luck", Black Star said. I just wanted to punch him in the face.

**Maka's POV**

I walked through Las Vegas with the letter I got this morning and stopped at the address which was marked yellow on my letter. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing I felt were 2 arms tight around my body. "Makaaaaa", a voice said. "Mirre", I smiled and hugged her back. "You look better", she said looking at me. "Thanks", I said. "You too." "So, what happened?", she asked. "After, you know, that night, we didn't saw each other. What happened with you?" "Well, I lived a couple of weeks alone, and after, I turned into this", I pointed at myself. "But you're not a full vampire", Mirre said. I shook my head. "I didn't like the life as a true vampire, so master gave me a choice. I could get a soul, but in charge for that, I have to 'work' for him, if that's what you can call it." I smiled. "Enough about me, where does my little sister needs me for?"

**Soul's POV**

I sighed when I sat down. Finally, I thought. Everybody was making a stupid habit of it to be concerned about me. I looked out of the train's window and relaxed. It would take 2 and half an hour to Las Vegas and soon I slipped away.

"Las Vegas, all passengers have to go out", a woman voice said through a loudspeaker. I got out of the train and ended on the most busiest train station I ever saw. Holy shit, I thought and started to walk in a random direction. Soon I came on a bus station. I took a random bus and ended at a hotel. It looked pretty nice, so I bought a room. When I laid down on my bed, I realized how tired I was and fell asleep quickly. The last thing I though was: Tomorrow, I'll ask around,

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**N: I know, not that long and good I know… hope you enjoyed it!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Lonely Soul

Chapter 4

**N: Thanks for all the followers! I love you all!**

**Soul: Jeez, it took you forever to write this!**

**Maka: Soul, don't be mean!**

**N: Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Soul's POV**

I sighted. I already asked more than 20 people about the murders, but no one knew about them. I stopped at a certain moment when I heard screams. I ran towards the spot. People ran in different directions so it was hard to see what was happening, but I doubted that it was my vampire, because it was light. Still… I ran towards it and founded a boy from the age of 12. His body was white and his lips blue. His eyes were facing the sky and you could still see the fears in his eyes. There were 2 dots in his neck. "Vampire", I whispered. But how?! I thought. It was day. Vampires will burn if sunlight touches them. He was supposed to burn away. I heard a laugh and looked up. There was a figure standing at the roof. I just saw its mouth smirking covered in blood before it turned around and ran away.

**Maka's POV**

I cleaned my cheeks with the zoom of my shirt and smiled. That stupid boy. Did he really thought it was that easy to recognise a vampire? I walked on the roof and almost started dancing because of the energy I got from the blood. I jumped of and put my hair loose. I preferred it in pig-tails, but people might recognize me. I walked towards my little sisters house and knocked on the door. It almost immediately opened and Mirre ran towards me. I hugged her and she smiled. "Did you get his attention?", she asked. I nodded. "Ooh yes, I did", I answered. "Good, tonight, we will kill him". "Who is that boy", I asked. "Soul Evans", Mirre smiled. My eyed widened and turned back to green. "Aah", Mirre said, looking at my eyes. "I like them more red." "But, I have to kill him", I said. "Good, then kill him tonight." "But from master…" I started. "Master this, master that", Mirre shouted. If you kill the boy and drank his blood you'll be free!" I looked at her unable to say anything for a few seconds. "R..Really?" I asked. "Yes and then we can stay together forever", Mirre smiled with little tears in her eyes and I hugged her. She hugged back and I kissed her forehead.

**Soul's POV**

I looked around hoping to see a slight bit of a person acting or looking weird. "This is never gonna work", I said and wanted to turn around to go back to the hotel when a high pitched scream filled the night. I waited a few seconds but then decided to look. I ran to the spot where I heard it coming from and stopped in shock. A little figure was hanging above a person. When it heard my footsteps it looked up and smiled at me. I froze in shock. A little girl from the age of 8 looked at me and smirked. She stood up and I saw her victim was a woman. The girl looked at me with red eyes and started to speak. Her voice was soft and sweet. "You're Evans, right?", she smiled. I was unable to speak and the girl sighted. "I take that as a yes. You're gonna make me and my sister so happy", she said and within a second another figure jumped of a roof and landed next to her. Her hair laid as a curtain over her face, but even thought I couldn't see her face I knew it was the figure from earlier this day. "So", the little girl continued. "Ready to die?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N: I hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter is coming veryyyy soon! I promise!**

**Maka: Hope so!**

**Soul: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Lonely Soul

Chapter 5

**N: I have more chapters ready, but school's taking most of my attention. Sorry guys **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maka's POV**

"So", Mirre said. "Ready to die?" I saw the boy called Soul become pale and I could hear his heartbeat. I smirked. Good, I thought. Killing isn't nice without a fight. I could feel my fangs growing and eyes turning red. Mirre smirked and it looked like the boy was about to run away when he changed his arm into a scythe. "Aah", Mirre said. "You think that little cute blade of yours is gonna kill us?" "No", a voice from above us said. "But this will", and a shot went off.

Pain. That was the first thing I felt when I pushed Mirre away. We fell to the ground and Mirre let out a yelp. She quickly stood up and behind the albino boy landed another boy. This one had black hair with white stripes on the right side. I swallowed the pain and stood up next to Mirre. I looked at my arm to see what the damage was. The boy with the stripes snorted. "Father said it was difficult to kill a vampire, but I already damaged one with one shot!" "Kid!", Albino said. "This isn't your mission!" In the time they said that my arm already healed and I winked at Mirre which relieved her breath. I ran towards the two boys, too fast for the human eye and I jumped above them, turning my arm into a scythe. I considered that my hair was still on my face and turned around to hit stripe boy. I hit his cheek and blood came out. He made a grimace and jumped backwards. However albino his reflexes weren't that great and when I turned around I hit his shoulder. With only a little force I punctured his shoulder and he cried in pain. I smirked and turned the blade witch made it even more painful for him. 3 seconds later he lost consciousness. "SOUL RESONANCE!" I heard and turned around. Stripe boy was covered in a purple soul and his guns transformed into bigger ones. "You shouldn't had pissed off a Shinigami. Prepare to die."

**Soul's POV**

When I saw Kid landing behind me the first thing I wanted to do is run to him and slam him. I turned around. Kid snorted. "Father said it was difficult to kill a vampire, but I already damaged one with one shot!" "Kid!", I said. "This isn't your mission!" Kid wanted to reject when a shadow fall on us. The first one she hit was Kid and he jumped away. My reflexes weren't that great thought and when she turned around she stabbed me in my shoulder. The pain was overwhelming and I cried in pain. I saw her smirk and she turned the blade around in my flesh what made it even more painful. I loved the 3 seconds and then I succumbed. My eyes became too heavy and I shut them, hoping that Kid would win.

**Maka's POV**

When the guns transformed I ran back to Mirre who was waiting for me. I was protective of her and I would never let her get hurt again. When he shot those purple rays at us I grabbed her hand and jumped. But she didn't jumped with me. She let go of my hand and smiled. "I love you", she whispered and a second later she was hit by his purple ray.

It felt like everything went in slow-motion. One moment she was smiling and the other moment her body moved in purple shocks. She fell to the ground and the purple shocks went back to stripe boy. But within the purple shocks that went back was a part of her. That's when I realized it. She did it on purpose so she could be with that boy! What is so special about you? I thought when I landed next to her. I lay my hand on her hand that lay on her chest and closed her eyes. A little tear run down my cheek. I sat there for 10 seconds when I realized the boys were still there! I stood up and saw stripe boy flying away with Albino on his skateboard. There came a strong wind and my hair flew out of my face. The wind also brought some words of stripe boy his conversation. "Home, DWMA, Father", I heard and smirked. I grabbed Mirre and took her in my arms. When we were at her home the sun started to come up and lay Mirre down on a table. I opened the windows and the sun shined on Mirre. She started to burn and tears ran down my cheek. "I love you too", I whispered and when there was nothing left than ash I grabbed that and sprinkled it on the grass. I opened the door and wiped away my tears. I smiled and thought of all the delicious blood that was waiting for me.

**Kid's POV**

I looked at the girl becoming smaller and smaller when we flew away and I set coarse to the DWMA. "C'mon Soul, you're gonna make it!" I said when he turned around and his whole shirt was covered in blood. "Kid, you have to look out", Liz said. "You killed her sister. And she's a vampire!" I nodded. "Damnit", I said, "What?" Patty asked cheerful. "She's strong", I answered. "And a weapon", Liz continued. "Who could have thought of that?!" "But there's something strange about her" "Duh", Patty laughed. "She's a vampire". "Not that, but you know that vampire's don't have a soul. Well. This one did". "What?!" Liz asked nervously. "How is that even possible?!" Patty laughed. "You could kill her easily Sis". Liz laughed hysterically. "So, what are you gonna do now?" "I don't know, but I have to report this to father".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N: And? Please review!**

**Soul: -_- **

**Maka: XD**

**N: ENOUGH WITH THE FACES!**

ALL CHECK OUT MY BEST FRIENS: Spy for the right and Mirrethekid

**Thanks**

**Love you**


End file.
